The present invention relates to a constructing material, a prefab concrete forms for building construction. More particularly, this invention relates to a light cement wall, column, ceiling structure structures, which are strong and light, and can be used to construct high building conveniently.
Accordingly, a need for construction of buildings has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.